


Just Desserts

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Drone Season 2015, F/F, Flirting, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy asks Jane to bake her a strawberry shortcake, but then decides she wants to eat out for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/gifts).



You're pretty new to the whole girlfriend thing, but you're also positive that you, Roxy Lalonde, have got the very best one. Case in point, right now you're in the kitchen with Janey, who's baking you a strawberry shortcake just because you asked for one. 

She's leaning over the counter, humming and stirring the batter, carefully measuring and tossing in this and that, white powders from clear canisters that you can't see the labels on. As she expertly twirls the whisk, you can't help but notice her breasts moving back and forth with the wide motion of her arm. It gives you an idea, and you move around the center island of Jane's kitchen and come up behind her. 

“Your humps, your humps, your humps,” you start, sliding your hands around her body and cupping each hefty boob in one of your palms. They're so soft, just like the little squeak she makes, the one you can barely make out over your own singing. “Your lovely lady lumps, check 'em out!” 

“Roxy!” She huffs. You're pretty sure she's trying to put on her indignant voice, but all you hear is embarrassment, aww. What a cutie! “While I'm baking, really?” 

“Aww, but Janey, I love them. I love your pretty boobs.” 

She's facing away from you so her expression is impossible to make out, but that is definitely red along the shell of her ear that wasn't there a minute ago. 

“It's not like you don't have two of your own to keep you busy,” she huffs. “You're the one who asked me to make the cake, the least you could do is leave me to do it!” 

“Nope, this is sous chef RoLal reporting for duty, here to help executive baker Janey Crockmonster stay at-ease in the kitchen. Besides, my boobs are no fun. If I ever want to be a porn star, they'll have to slap lolicon warnings all over me and only the crustiest of old men will watch!” 

Jane slips out of your hold to grab some cake pans, and she's rolling her eyes a little when you can finally see her face. 

“I hope you're not seriously considering adult acting as a career path,” she sighed. “I'd have to be supportive, of course, but it would be so depressing to see my best friend reduced to that.” 

“Best friend-slash-girlfriend?” You ask hopefully, grinning at her. 

“Best friend-slash-girlfriend,” Janey agrees. She grabs the butter dish from the countertop and starts to smear it on the inside of the cake pans. 

“Mmm mmm,” you hum. “Tasty lubricant.” 

“RoLal!”

“Whaaaat, that was totes tame. It's not like I added, 'But not as tasty as yours.'”

After she rinses her hands, Jane turns back to you and sighs. “I don't know what to do with you sometimes. I can't even tell when you're being serious or not.” 

“I'm always serious. Being serious doesn't mean being un-fun. Not that you'd know,” you tease, sticking your tongue out. Just to be sure that Jane knows you don't mean it, you add a “Wonk.”

Jane doesn't answer right away, and you start to worry maybe you crossed a line somewhere, that she mistook your honest joke for something with more of an ulterior motive. Which would be so bad because you never try to hide your real feelings from your besties and definitely not from Jane. She heads to the fridge wordlessly and you feel real panic setting it. Is the oven on? It's getting really, really hot in here. 

And then there is a sudden cold blast to your face, with a aerosol spray can sound buzzing nearby. Your first thought is that you've fallen victim to the vile Barbasol-to-the-Face prank, but the smell in your nose is less that of a man and more that of an ice cream sundae. 

It's whipped cream.

Jane's grinning coquettishly at you when you open your eyes, and she pokes her finger against your nose, scooping up a good amount of the foam and sucking it with a delighted moan. 

“Do you still think I don't know how to have fun, Roxy?” 

You feel excited and a little flushed, especially with the twinkle in her eyes and the way she keeps her fingertip just aside her full lips. “Oh no, Janey, I'd never say that!” You grab for the bottle of whipped cream and snatch it from her hands, a little surprised by how easily she gives it up. 

Then you spray her in the face, and some of the whipped cream sticks to her cheek, the rest falling to her collarbone. It's too, too perfect, because it gives you an excuse to lean in close and press your lips to her face, and move your tongue lower and suck on her sensitive skin. 

“Roxy!” Jane squeals, and you look up at her eyes without lifting your mouth. It cranes your neck painfully, so you don't hold eye contact for long, but it's enough to see how flustered she is. And you think you see arousal there too, but you don't want to get your hopes up. 

Even after your tongue does a thorough job of removing all of the whipped cream from her skin, you don't move your mouth from Jane's décolletage. Her skin is warm and sweet and she even smells like vanilla; you're pretty sure it's the perfume you instructed Jake to get her for Christmas, and it's so perfectly fitting. All you want to do is press kisses to her, and you do, and you imagine your lips are tiny baby flower petals caressing her.

And then there's a 'THWAP' and your butt _stings_. Despite yourself you squeak, and pull away from Jane to rub the sore spot. When you look up, you see her brandishing a candy red spatula with a huge smirk on her face. Doing your best to ignore the arousal dominatrix Jane instills in you, you put on your absolute best indignant pout.

“That's defs my booty, Jane, ouchies! What'd she do to you?” 

“It was a means to an end,” she answers firmly. “We are not about to have sex in my kitchen, Roxy!” 

Jane's cheeks are flushing pink, and they look like sweet, pretty peaches, offset by her sour frown and furrowed brows. God, you love this girl so crazy much. 

“You said 'in my kitchen',” you repeat carefully. “Does that mean we are gonna have sex?” 

You cross your fingers in plain sight, and Jane sighs; she looks around at the ingredients all laid out on the counters, and the mixing bowl full of cake batter, and then grabs for it. “Let me just put this in the fridge first, okay? It would be such a waste if it went bad out here!” 

You take the time to cheer and celebrate as she puts things away, mostly for the shy little smile she can't totally squash under her rosy apple cheeks. Once Jane has saved the most precious of the cake components from an early demise, you grab her tight, and swing her in a circle so quick her feet come off the floor. She squawks and starts to babble protests, that she's too heavy for you, Roxy, please put me down, but you don't listen. Janey gets so hard on herself about her weight and you hate that because she's perfect. So you carry her all the way to her bed, and if you struggle, if you're panting a little by the time you throw her down amongst the many pillows and cushions atop her comforter, well, you hide it behind a giggle and throw yourself down beside her. 

“I love your bed,” you giggle, fisting the cool comforter under your hands. “It's so comfy!” 

“Says Miss Memory Foam mattress,” Jane retorts, rolling her eyes a little at your silliness. It's true you have an expensive mattress, because your mom is that kind of classy lady who wants to be surrounded by luxury and sophistication. It's just another thing you sort of prefer about Jane's home; she's probably even richer than you are, being Crockercorp's heiress, but you'd never guess it from her humble digs. 

“Yeah, but your bed smells like you,” you reply earnestly, and then you get to delight in the sight of her trying to deflect the compliment that's made her so obviously happy. “My idea of heaven would totes be to get to sleep here every single night.” 

“Oh Roxy,” she huffs, even though her grin stretches across her face and her hand is super gentle when she puts it on her hip. “How can you say things like that so easily?” 

“It all just comes out when I'm with you,” you admit. “It's like, this is what I'm thinking, and I want Janey to hear it because I don't know if she knows it.”

You put your hand on her warm cheek and smile big, mostly to squash the tears you feel burning in the back of your eyes; you always get a little bit weepy when you're being honest because you never want anyone to doubt the veracity of your words, the thought of that actually hurts. Fortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case this time, because Jane's eyes look kind of wet too and she's leaning in closer.

The two of you kiss for a few minutes, your hand cupping her jaw to keep her mouth close even when your lips part for breath, or to get a better angle. What start as quick, playful kisses become longer and deeper, and soon the two of you are lying so close together your breasts are touching, and your hand has to move down her body or it'd get squashed at a painful angle. You're okay with that, because it means you can squeeze her beautiful booty and feel the shudder go through her body like electricity. 

But Jane can give as good as she gets, and she's pushing up your skirt while you stay liplocked, tongues teasing one another's. Even though you've got legging and panties on still, with one layer gone the stroke of her thumb over your hip feels so much more present and you're shuddering too, the same energy zapping through you that you hope you've been instilling in her. 

Another minute of that gentle stroking and you're done, pushing away from her a little and trying to catch your breath. “Okay, these clothes have got to go, like, yesterday,” you say between little pants, and you smile at her dazed face and swollen lips. Jane sits up and you think she agrees, because she's peeling her shirt off, and mmm, okay, you think you're just gonna watch the milky smooth skin get exposed. Her bra is the same bright baby blue as her eyes, with little white polka dots and a beautiful white bow in the middle, too cute, holding up the very same breasts that started all of this when you crooned to them what feels like days ago, now. 

“Are you just going to watch, really?” Jane says as she throws her shirt aside, and she rolls her eyes and reaches for the hem of yours, too. “Here, let me help-” 

You raise your arms up and she does away with your shirt in one swift motion, leaving you feeling exposed in just a little lacey bralette. When you follow her gaze down, you see she's looking lower than that, at your flat tummy, and you huff. “Janey, my boobs are up here!” 

“I know that!” She replies, sounding flustered. Probably at having been caught, you think, but it works and she admires your plain lingerie, tracing her finger over the lace trim of one of the triangular cups. “You're beautiful, Roxy.” 

“You're beautiful too, Janey. Incredibly beautiful,” you reply, and then you kiss her before she can protest. While you're kissing, you unhook her bra, and she has the same idea with yours, so when you pull apart you momentarily end up in a tangle of arms and straps. Once that's sorted out, your eyes are all but glued to her dusty rose areolas, big and pretty, and you reach out and flick you thumb over one of her nipples. 

“Roxy,” she whines softly, and it makes you pause and look up quick enough to see her worrying her full bottom lip with her beautiful overbite. 

“Yeah, babe?” You coo, giving her breast a gentle squeeze. “How does this feel? Good?” 

Jane hums in agreement. “Yes, but can you just, um... harder?” 

Oh boy, yes, you definitely can. You twist your wrist a bit to get a better hold of her boob, and then you squeeze nice and tight. You pinch the nipple with your other hand and roll it between your forefingers and she's moaning so breathily, it's making your groin incredibly hot. 

“Can I put my mouth on your boobie, Jane?” You ask, fluttering your lashes at her. And wow, your voice is a lot coarser than you thought it'd be! 

She answers a little desperately, “Yes!” And you are never one to keep a lady waiting so you cup her other breast, the one that's gotten much less love, and close your mouth around her nipple before giving a hard suck. Jane inhales sharply, and then she slides one of her hands up your belly to tug on your nipple, too. And even though your boobs are small they're sensitive, so her touch sends jolts right down to your crotch and you can feel the wet spot on your underwear now. 

Knowing that you're fast approaching the main event, you pick up the pace a little, biting down gently on her tender areolas and licking the sweaty strip of skin between her breasts. Jane's got one hand teasing your boobs, and her other is tugging in your hair; soon she's using it to pull your face away from her chest, and before you know it she's got you pushed back on the bed, and she's leaning over to kiss you fiercely. 

You put your hands around Jane's body and trace your fingers along the dip beside her shoulderblades, but she has her eyes on a bigger prize. Her hands push your skirt up further, til it's totally bunched up around your waist, and then she breaks the kiss to sit up, with her fingers hooked in the waistband of your leggings.

“M-may I?” She pants softly, watching for your reaction. You grin, feeling your belly flip with excitement, and lift your hips off the bed. Jane gets your leggings and panties down in one go, and they sit down on your ankles because you can't be bothered to kick them off. Not when her strong hands hold your bare thighs and firmly push them apart, and the cool air of the room finally gets to your hot, wet skin.

You watch her eyes take in the sight of your pink flesh, and while you're definitely embarrassed, you also feel warm and admired, the way she's looking at you like you're really something special. The feeling only gets stronger when she looks up again and smiles when your eyes meet; that's when you throw a hand over your eyes so you can't see anything at all. 

But you can feel, a single fingertip slowly making its way up your slit once, twice, three times, before she settles it on your clitoris. You shudder and wiggle your hips, grinding down on her finger, and Jane complies by rubbing it in tight circles. 

“Janey, please, let me-” you start, uncovering your eyes and sitting up a bit, but her free hand goes on your chest and pushes you back down.

“Hush,” she says sharply. “I can wait.” 

And then she bows her head so all you can see is the crown of her thick black hair, and when you feel her tongue flick over your clit, you're totally lost. Maybe it's because she knows that you can't handle teasing as well as you can dish it, or maybe she's just not as patient as she says, but Jane wastes no time before burying her face in your vulva and eating you out with gusto. It's such a sharp constrast to the first time you did this, when she was hesitant and shy and kept lifting her head to watch your face, that the thrill of realizing how confident she must be right now (and probably also totally horny) nearly matches the physical thrill of what she's actually doing to you. 

You fist your hands in the bedsheets and Jane makes encouraging noises, lets you ride her mouth and fingers recklessly, which is good because you can't control your wild hips anymore. They know what they want and they chase it until the tightness in your clitoris explodes and the waves of it coarse through your body. 

“Janey, Janey, oh fuck,” you gasp for breath, hips still spasming with want even though you've come. You force yourself to exhale slowly, so you can regain full control of all your wild parts. When that's all settled, you put your hands around Jane's waist and pull her in. “Bring that beautiful booty over here, I want you to ride my face.” 

“R-roxy!” She gasps, a little scandalized probably, but you know that's not an objection and you know she's going to love this. You run your fingers gently over her bare belly until she's used to the idea, and it's probably only a minute later that she's removing her own pants and undies, tossing them aside before you can even see the pattern.

When she's finally naked you let your eyes roam appreciatively over her wide hips, stretch marks and all, and down her legs too, but there is one place that keeps drawing your attention and you can't help it. Your hands find her butt and squeeze, and you pull her closer, fingers playing in the dips and curves of her warm skin. 

“A-are you sure?” She asks you one more time, and you just grin up at her. 

“I have never been more sure, I promise.” 

Seemingly mollified, Jane finally lowers herself over your face, and you get a good look at her lovely lady bits before they pass your range of vision. You can feel the heat coming off of her before skin touches skin, and you flick your tongue out for a little taste, moaning when you get some. It's not that it's particularly pleasant, just hot and wet, but Jane shudders a little and sits lower when you do it. Your hands move and find her waist, squeezing tight to hold her in place, and after a few more experimental licks you go to town on her. Your favorite part is kissing her clit, quick pecks that turn into languid sucking and come off of her skin noisily. You open your eyes and see her, heaving breasts and a cherry red face, and you moan loudly with her clit in your mouth. 

You wish you were talented enough to make Jane come with just your mouth, but when that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon, you add some fingers to the party. Soon enough she's rocking erratically above you, her eyes shut tight and your name coming out in heavy breaths as she comes. 

When she's done, Jane rolls off of you and lays herself down beside you, and you lick your lips before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. She laughs and throws an arm around you, pinching your butt playfully as she nuzzles her head against your shoulder. 

“You are a terrible distraction, Roxy Lalonde. I was supposed to be baking a cake.”

“Yeah, for me,” you reply, kissing her hair. “And trust me, you're a much better dessert than anything you can whip up in the kitchen.”

“Oh hush,” she says, swatting at your tush. But you can feel her smile against your skin, and you smile too, content in the knowledge that she believes you.


End file.
